Phantom Of The Enterprise
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: After going off planet, a drugged Uhrura says things that hurt one of the two half Vulcan on the Enterprise. Now, Spock must find his betrothed and sooth old wound reopened by the lutenists words.


**im going to explain this now because I'm tired of getting nasty reviews. The AI that decided to 'punish' Uhrura, is based off of Bucky fucking Barnes. Why, because mun and muse are both comic junkies. T'haassi is his Steve. What happens when someone hurts Steve, they are punished by Bucky. Beaten to pulp for hurting the small cinnamon child. If you don't like this, than don't read this fic. And if you decide to go on and read this fic, than don't leave a nasty review. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been a very bad day for her, the worst in a very long time. Things had started with her waking up late, Bones hadn't said anything though the other nurses glared at her. She was younger than them and head nurse, so that had every right to be upset. T'haassi could have handled that with ease, but thing just went from bad to worse when Uhrura came into sick bay.

Apparently she had been drugged while on a planet they had visited. Most of it was out of her system, but the after effects were horrendous. All her negative emotions were amplified causing terrible things to spill from her lips. What was worse was every single thing had something to do with Spock. How T'haassi didn't deserve him and that he was only with her out of pity. It was all too much and had her running out of the medbay. No one stopped her, but the sounds of Bones yelling was enough to make anyone that passed cringe.

She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. In the end her feet took her to Spock's quarters even though he wasn't there. Breathing in deeply she quickly retreated to his bedroom and was soon laying on his bed. His scent was enough to make her calm down a little, but the tears that she had kept at bay were now freely flowing down her cheeks. Since her face was buried in his pillow it was going to be wet, but T'haassi didn't care all that much as she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile the ship was in an uproar as no one could find T'haassi. Bones had looked everywhere he could think of, but that somehow didn't include Spock's quarters. In the end, Spock was notified and not pleased to find that his betrothed was missing. The half Vulcan just about ready to go through the roof at Uhurura, but that would solve nothing. The effect of the drug was not her fault and she already felt bad enough that she had said such things.

In the ended he went to his quarters to get something that might help them. When he arrived it didn't take long for him to notice that she was there. T'haassi hadn't even really bothered to hide. In fact she was sleeping with her face buried in his pillow. Seeing how her scent had a calming effect at times it was only logical that his scent would the same for her. It made him smile just a bit as he walked toward the bed.

As he got closer he noticed the giant wet marks on the pillow where her eyes were. His T'haassi had cried herself to sleep after hearing whatever Uhrura had said. No doubt those things had had something to do with him and his imagination wasn't kind as he could picture it. After being put down by so many Vulcan children he could guess at what was thinking. That she wasn't good enough being the prime thought, and that made him angry.

She was so much more than he had ever hoped for. T'haassi was like him and yet completely different. She had chosen the path that was less traveled by, and she was so much stronger than him for that. Her life had been harder than his, because even though they didn't like him he had still chosen their way. In doing so he had given they less of a reason to abuse him. They had never beat him like they had T'haassi. Her whole body was riddled with scars from the hoards of beatings she had endured on not only Vulcan, but earth as well.

He still remembered having to pull cadets off of her after they had first met. The female student that had seen her take him down in the self defence class had ganged up on her, fifteen against one. Spock hadn't been there for the start of it, but had heard from bones later that four of the girls had been hurt badly by T'haassi. In the end however there had been to many for his betrothed to handle. He still remembered coming into the bar and seeing her curled up as the girls kicked her. The vulcan male had almost lost it than and there as he began to pull them away from her.

Spock closed his eyes as he remembered picking up her limp form in his arms. At first he had thought her dead until he had felt her soft breath on his neck. He had carried her to Bones as he had been to only human besides Jim that the vulcan trusted in that moment. It was also in that moment that he decided that he would see this arrangement through. She deserved so much more than him, he often wondered why she settled on him.

" She's right, I was never good enough for you." T'haassi stated before sitting up. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from her earlier crying.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Spock reached out only for T'haassi to crawl away from him. She was now on the other side of the bed as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. He was going to have to think quickly if he wanted to sooth her. If he wanted to skip months of assuring her that she was good enough.

It was then that the music started and that he remembered that a certain AI had been added to the skips main frame. Bucky was good at alerting them to when things weren't quite right and could shut things down quickly of needed. Those none of things had happened, he still knew T'haassi better than any of them. That was logical seeing as she was to one who had made him to begin with. The half Vulcan swallowed as he knew the song to be a favorite of hers. It would also serve his purpose if he could do it right. He at least had to try.

" No more talk of darkness/Forget these wide-eyed fears/  
I'm here, nothing can harm you/My words will warm and calm you" His voice was shaking at first with an absence of the needed emotion, but that soon changed as he looked at T'haassi. He needed this to work. "Let me be your freedom/ Let daylight dry your tears/ I'm here, with you, beside you/To guard you and to guide you"

She couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared as she listened. The Phantom of The Opera was her favorite musical and this her favorite song. When the female part came up her automatic response was to sing it.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment/Turn my head with talk of summertime/Say you need me with you now and always/Promise me that all you say is true." T'haassi turned to look at Spock before singing the last part of the phrase. "That's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter/Let me be your light." He was rather relieved when she turned toward him. It hurt that she was crying again, but she was already looking at him and singing with him. "You're safe, no one will find you/Your fears are far behind you"

" All I want is freedom/A world with no more night." T'haassi watched as Spock crawled over the bed to where she was. He sat right in front of her. "And you, always beside me/To hold me and to hide me"

" Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/Let me lead you from your solitude." Spock place a gentle hand on her neck and let his thumb run over her jaw. "Say you need me with you here, beside you/  
Anywhere you go, let me go too/T'haassi, that's all I ask of you"

Couldn't help but lean into his hand and smile as he used her name in the song. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/Say the word and I will follow you." She looked into his eyes then wondering if he truly did want her.

Closing her eyes, T'haassi focused on the words that came so because this part would mean both of them singing at the same time. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

"Say you love me." She sang on her own almost fearful that the next words would never come.

" You know I do." Spock snag in returned as he pressed his forehead against hers.

" Love me, that's all I ask of you." The pair sang together as the music continued to play. There was a bit of a pause before the last vocal part came. When it bother were ready for it. "Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"

As the music faded they shared a short kiss before Spock called the bridge. " Captain, I found T'haassi. If it is alright with you, I'd like to stay here with her for a bit?"

" We know you found her, Spock." Jim responded. One only needed to listen to hear the smile that was on the captain's face. " The AI played you two singing over the entire ship. I think it was to punish Uhrura and it worked. She is a sobbing mess."

T'haassi could help the giggles that escaped her. It was just so… Bucky. She had indeed programed him a little too well. Though she certainly didn't regret it as he had been her only company for the longest time.

" I see." Spock replied in a monotone that had not been present while he had been singing with his betrothed. " My question still stands ,Captain."

" Spock, stay with her and, I don't know, do something that she likes." Jim told with a bit of uncertainty. " I'll call if I need you. And Bucky, cut the Audio. I don't want to hear everything they are doing."

" Captain." Spock almost smiled as T'haassi leaned on his shoulder.

" Yes, Spock?" Jim asked rather relieved that he could only hear his friend over the communicator.

" Thank you."


End file.
